greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheldon Wallace
Sheldon Wallace was a psychiatrist at Seaside Health and Wellness until he quit. History His father was a surgeon. He originally wanted to be a surgeon but after a crash during his intern year, he switched to psychiatry. ("Fear of Flying") Prostate Cancer Sheldon quit the practice to spend all the possible time with his dying girlfriend, Miranda. Personality Sheldon is an open minded, intelligent man. He is very loyal to friends and people he cares about. Sheldon has also high morality standards and acts according to them, even if it may cost him something in his personal life. Relationships Romantic Laura Wallace She is his ex-wife. They went on a vacation together after she left her fiancé at the altar. ("Drifting Back") They got back together. ("Aftershock") She has a practice in New York. They broke up for good after he had told her that he had prostate cancer. ("I'm Fine") Violet Turner Sheldon met Violet Turner in the elevator as he went for a job interview as a psychiatrist at Pacific Wellcare Center. Although Violet was slightly moody, they both hit it off on mutual group of them both being therapists and both having stressful days. After he got the job, he asked Pete and Sam if she was single and later went on to ask her out. Sheldon initially had problems in his relationship with Violet in the bedroom because he felt inadequate, but he later worked them out and they engaged in a relationship. Unknown to him, Violet was also in a relationship with Pete and continued until Sheldon caught Violet and Pete together. Sheldon was one of the possible fathers to Violet's son. Despite not knowing who the father was, he told Violet he loved her and proposed. Violet didn't answer straight away, Pete instead tells Violet he should have fought for her and loves her, and she chooses Pete over Sheldon. It is later confirmed that the son is Pete's and not Sheldon's. Charlotte King He and Charlotte had gotten caught making out by Cooper. ("Fear of Flying") However, it is later said that they slept together. ("Triangles") Miranda The two became friends when he was diagnosed with prostate cancer. They first met at a vending machine at St. Ambrose Hospital, and the met once again at radiation therapy. Her cancer is terminal. ("I'm Fine") When he finds out that her cancer is terminal, he tells her that he wants to be together every step of the way. She initially turns down his help because she doesn't want him to see her dying, but she eventually accepts his offer. ("In Which We Say Goodbye") Friendships Amelia Shepherd Their friendship started after Sheldon turned Amelia's sexual advances down. Sheldon was Amelia's go-to guy when she was drunk and needed a ride to home or to the hospital. He visited her while she was in rehab and helped her get back on her feet. When he left with his ex-wife, Amelia left him dozens of voicemails, just wanting to hear his voice. He never replied however, which greatly upset her. In addition, when he came back, he had no idea that her unborn baby had no brain and asked her how she was doing. Amelia eventually forgave him. Career Sheldon was a psychiatrist at the Pacific Wellcare Center. Sheldon has asked Violet Turner to collaborate with him in a couples group therapy. When the two practices merged, he stayed on as a psychiatrist. He was a psychiatrist at Seaside Health and Wellness until he quit. Notes and Trivia *He likes Twain. *Apparently, Sheldon's "package" is quite large as many women in both practices have commented on it. *He has an ex-wife and they are friendly enough to go on a trip together. When he told her about his cancer, she stopped their friendship. *He watches Dancing with the Stars. *He played field hockey at Emerson University. ("Breaking the Rules") *Sheldon hates guys who call him Shelly. *Was in one of the armed forces at one point. He admitted to Charlotte he hadn't shot a gun "since basic training". *He was drawn for the reserve of the National Guard during one of the Iraq wars. Sheldon worked during this time at a veterans hospital. ("The Hard Part") Gallery PP320SheldonWallace.png PP4x17SheldonWallace.png PP5x13SheldonWallace.png PP6x07SheldonWallace.png Notable Episodes These episodes are Sheldon-centric or are otherwise very informative about his life. *I'm Fine Memorable Quotes *'Sheldon:' You're the strongest person I know. Just being around you, I- I think it gives me strength, too. - to Charlotte King. ---- *'Sheldon:' I'm not proud of it, but once, when no one was around, I licked Pete's bagel. Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:PP S5 Characters Category:PP S6 Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:Patients (Oncology) Category:Patients (Psych)